One of the major difficulties experienced in the design and operation of internal combustion engines is the fact that it is difficult to remove all of the products of combustion on the exhaust stroke. This is because room must be left between the piston and the surface of the head to provide for the compressed fuel-air mixture during the compression stroke. When such products of combustion remain, they mix with the next supply of fuel-air mixture (during the suction stroke) and cause poor or incomplete combustion, thus leading to pollution and as well as poor fuel economy. This situation is, of course, true whether the internal combustion engine be operated with a fuel-air mixture arriving from a carburetor or whether the air and fuel arrive by separate means as in the case of fuel injection. It is even true in those cases where the air arrives under pressure, as in the case of a supercharged engine or in the case of the rare air injection nozzle systems that have been proposed in the past. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an internal combustion engine in which products of combustion are almost entirely removed during the exhaust stroke.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of internal combustion engine in which the piston approaches the surface of the cylinder head very closely.
Another object of this invention is the provision of internal combustion engine in which the fuel is burned very efficiently, because flame pattern and wave front are not inhibited by the presence of unburned products of combustion.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an internal combustion engine which has been made more efficient than present engines by a simple change in construction that does not require a complete redesign of the engine.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.